I am Omega
by SlabKing
Summary: This is the story of Omega


Omega's story starts with the introduction of four main characters

Omega the youngest, Charlie the third oldest, Mercury the second oldest and Echo the oldest.

Mercury was Omega' sister and Charlie and Echo were his brothers.

Since Omega can remember he always looked up to his brothers and sister. They were his hero's. His shield from those who wished to do harm against them and his teachers.

He would always try to gain there affection, the praise and their acknowledgment that he was one of them. Maybe if he tried hard enough he would be seen as an equal.

But no matter how much he tried how much he sacrificed. It was never enough, and as time went on they grew distant, and cold. He was always the weakest, the slowest and the worthless one. He was always one step behind. 'Why can't you be like us Omega"... "You were always the inferior spawn"

As they grew distant they found others to call family, others to teach and give praise to. Others to acknowledge, and Omega was left, forgot tossed aside like some worthless trinket parents would buy their children while at Bazaars to keep them satisfied and quite.

But Omega didn't care it didn't affect him, he was always there for them when they 'needed' him for there own convenance. He was there on beck and call.

When they were feeling sad he was there, their shoulder to cry on.

When they were angry he was there, something to give them relief wether it be after verbally lashing him or physically beating him.

But when Omega was sad, he was alone.

When he was mad, he was alone.

He was alone but he didn't care, or that's what they thought.

But then he was given an opportunity he so desperately begged for. The chance to work under Echo the oldest. The one he would give all for just to be noticed by. For the months that would follow he would always be there, the first one there and the last one out. He felt fulfilled with being able to finally prove useful to the oldest. But all good things must come to an end.

On one of the biggest days of Omega's young life so far he once more stood alone. Wondering were those he called family were. Even after hours of waiting they never showed.

When he arrived to the place he called home he felt like a stranger that didn't belong. There sat his brothers and sister. All with a deep look in there eyes.

Echo was the first to speak. Accusing Omega. Omega just sat their and listened as Echo drove a wedge between them and Omega, but not just them mother and father to. Severing what little ties and bonds they had. An when it was all said and done Omega sat there. Unmoving.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turn to days. Omega was once more alone, but empty as well.

After everything he gave it wasn't enough. Once more he was tossed aside like a tool that had lost its use. That's all he was to them. A tool with no further use.

After weeks they returned, Omega now a shell of what he was. His constant smile ridden face was nothing more then a blank unreadable slate. His eyes full of wonder and light. Had seemed to darken after spender countless nights staring down the barrel of a gun or at a fist full of pills.

They order him to apologize for something he never did. Once more he was verbally lashed at like he always was.

"You were a mistake"

"A failure"

"You bring shame unto the family name"

"We taught you so well"

"I was never taught, I searched and sacrificed for affection, for acknowledgement, it was never enough for you. I just wanted to be just like you, but that will never happen"

Omega stood up and walked out never looking back.

What was the point, all the broken promises.

"If you do good in school I'll reward you I promise"

"If you do this I'll reward you I promise"

"Do me a favor, I'll pay you back, I promise"

"You promised to have my back but as soon as I turned around you stabbed me in the back. You promised that when I was at my lowest you'd be there for me. But it was always 'I'm busy' 'I don't have time' all the missed birthdays and ignored invitation I just wanted you all there by my side, I wanted you to show me that you all really cared"

But no point now is there.

I'm alone in the dark like always.

At least I know that will always be there for me.

The empties and the broken promises, the hate and the despair.

I am Omega.


End file.
